Time will come
by kurohime24
Summary: A story that features a ghost that will fall in love with a young boy... But beneath the ghost is a dark past... The question is...will The ghosts' love reach the boy?
1. Meeting Him

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA ;)

**Read & Review pleeease! I'm begging you… **

**

* * *

**

A ghost in the Usami mansion is living at the attic. A small boy with brown hair and emerald eyes. His name is Misaki.

'_That boy came here again….'_ Misaki thought as he looks at the boy with grey hair and amethyst eyes writing a novel.

"Is this the reason why you always come here?"

The boy stopped as an unfamiliar voice he heard out of nowhere.

'_Oh crap... I spoke out loud' _Misaki thought as he covers his mouth with his hands

"Who's there?" the boy asked with calm voice.

"I'm sorry for startling you… I'm Misaki" Misaki smiled awkwardly

The boy was stunned as he saw a ghost floating in front of him but soon spoke.

"I-I'm Akihiko Usami…Uhm…I'm sorry for disturbing you…" Usami bowed a little.

"You're not scared of me?" Misaki asked.

"You don't look like the type who will put a curse on me what-so-ever and besides you happily introduce yourself to me…so there's nothing scary about you…" Akihiko said

"Th-thank you" Misaki blushed a little.

"I can stay here right?" Akihiko asked

"e-eh?"

"I mean I can continue to go here right?"

"O-Of course! You're not disturbing me or anything…. And I would really appreciate your company." Misaki smiled.

"This may be too late but… Nice to meet you Misaki" Usami said as he offered his hand

"Nice to meet you too" Misaki was to grab Akihiko's hand but it only passed by.

"Ahaha it passed by" Misaki forced a smile.

"It's fine" Akihiko said

"AKIHIKO….." A voice shouts finding him.

"Misaki I'll drop by tomorrow they're finding me now…bye!" Akihiko smiled

Misaki nodded as he watches Akihiko leaves the room.

After Akihiko left, Misaki looked at his hand as he think about Akihiko's hand.

'_He's the first person who became mu friend…'_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Yo~! Another Junjou fic yaaaaaaa…..y? well, I'll try to update it so watch out for it ;) Oh by the way the next chap I THINK is going to be Misaki's past or is it a little too sudden hm... *thinks a lot***


	2. His Past

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA... everyone only wishes they do I'm one of them XD  
Rate and Review please? :):):):):):)

* * *

Since Akihiko discovered the ghost living in the attic, he visits him everyday.

"Misaki!" Akihiko called out as he entered the room  
"Akihiko-san you're quite early today." Misaki said as he got down from the window  
"I want to see you sooner." Akihiko smiled  
"I saw you together with another boy a while ago, who was he?"  
"A boy?" Akihiko asked  
"A boy that has the same height as you, has a brown hair and i think he has brown eyes who's wearing the same uniform as you."  
"That was quite accurate hahaha" Akihiko chuckled  
"Well...uhm...Who was he?" Misaki asked  
"He's just a friend." AKihiko assured and bring his notebook out.  
"You're gonna continue the story?" Misaki asked  
Akihiko nodded and continued on his story.  
"Can I read it?" Misaki asked.  
"No you can't" Akihiko said as he moved the notebook away from Misaki  
"EEEEHhh? Why!" Misaki pouted  
"It's not yet finished. I'll let you read it once I'm through with " Akihiko smiled

It was not long that Misaki fell asleep beside Akihiko.

+Misaki's dreams+

_'My parents sold me to a rich family to be their servant...I'm a slave...I have no where else to go...' _Misaki thought as he wipe the floor.  
"MISAKI!" A man shouted as he came rushing towards Misaki.  
"Wh-what i-is i-it...?" Misaki asked trembling in fear.  
"YOU FORGOT TO PUT THE CLOTHES INSIDE AGAIN!" the man said as he kicked Misaki  
"I-I'm S-S-S-Sorry I'm Sorry" Misaki repeated over and over again.  
"You good for nothing trash! A simple task and you cannot do it right!" the man said and pulled his hair.

It just so happens that the son of the master of the house passed by and saw the incident.  
"What are you doing to him?" The child said as he runs towards the boy  
"I'm sorry, young master.. But this servant made a mistake again." the man bowed.  
"It's alright isn't it? A mistake or two isn't that bad... And you should not hurt him! he may be a servant but he's still a child like me! So if I wasn't the young master would you also hurt me like you do to him?" the young master asked  
"... I'm sorry young master it won't happen again...Please excuse me..." the man said as he walk away from them.

"Can you stand?" the young master said as he reached out a hand to help misaki  
Misaki grabbed his hand and said "Thank you...young master" looking away from his savior.  
"Don't call me young master! Just call me Usagi." Usagi smiled cheerfully  
"I'm sorry...but I'm not allowed to call the young master's name and-" Misaki was cut off as Usagi talked-  
"Don't worry Usagi is not my name so it isn't allowed isn't it?" Usagi smiled

The two would always meet at the attic and Usagi would tell silly tales to make Misaki happy... But one day Usagi got sick and hasn't been well for more than a week.

"The young masters' condition is worsening...I reccomend that you will have to bring him to a place with better then I'll be leaving now." The doctor said to Usagi's parent.  
Usagi's mother cried as his father tried to stay strong.  
"It looks like we don't have a choice...We need to bring Usagi to another place..." The father said in grief.  
Misakis' eyes widen in shock as he listen to the masters' words.  
After Usagis' parents left Misaki snuck inside the room.  
Usagi was lying in the bed.  
_'His face is so pale' _Misaki thought as he approached Usagi.

"Misaki...Misaki is that you?: Usagi asked in a low voice that resounds throughout the room.  
"U-Usagi..." Misaki called his name as tears started forming in his eyes.  
"Misaki...Don't worry about me...I just need to rest..." Usagi forced a smile.  
"Usagi... If we won't be able to see each other again... What woulld you do?"  
"I'll be...sad Misaki...Since Misaki is my one and only friend..." Usagi said as he closed his eyes to rest.  
"Usagi...It's fine if we don't see each other for a while...Because...It's better...You'll be treated there much better than here..."Misaki said as he grabbed Usagis' hand and cried.

A few days later Usagi's parents decided to leave the house for a while and brought Usagi to another country. Misaki still comes to the attic where they always meet... Since then the head butler would always hurt Misaki. But not very long, the butler raped Misaki, It was then the time... The butler killed Misaki...

Misaki died...  
So did the young master...

After that, Usagis' parents sold the house to the Usam. Since Misaki was abandoned... No one tried to find him.

"Misaki, Misaki! Wake up Misaki!"

* * *

A/N:  
1. name Usagi is a name that the young master just thought it has no relation to akihiko at the present story line...  
2. I skipped waaaaay too many conversation 'cause I'm planning to end it all the next chap. =.=_  
_


	3. Till next time

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA... everyone only wishes they do I'm one of them XD  
Rate and Review please? :):):):):):)

* * *

"Misaki…Misaki?" A voice called.  
Misaki fluttered his eyes and saw Akihiko looking at him worriedly.  
"Misaki are you okay?" Akihiko asked  
"Eh…uhm…I'm fine!" Misaki forced a smile  
"You're not fine! You were frowning a lot while sleeping I'm sure you're worrying about something!" Akihiko said  
"I'm really fine" Misaki insisted  
"But-"Akihiko didn't finish as Misaki talked  
"So are you done writing?" Misaki smiled  
"Not yet…but I will pretty soon!" Akihiko smiled gently

=Meanwhile=

The servant Ayame was on his way to the attic to place the old bed sheets. But as he was about to open the door, he heard Akihiko's voice.  
_'Who is the young master talking to?'_ Ayam thought as he took a peek at the room.  
_'There's no one…'_ Ayame didn't finish his sentence as he saw a see-through boy talking to Akihiko  
_'I must report this to Fuyuhiko-sama immediately'_ he thought as he rushed in his master's office.

=In front of Fuyuhiko's office=

Ayame knocked on the door  
"Enter" A voice said  
Ayame opened the door  
"What is it?" Fuyuhiko asked as he looks at the documents  
"It's about Akihiko-sama"  
"What about him?"  
"I think he's talking to a ghost in the attic."  
"So he much prefers to talk to a ghost more than his father."  
"What do you want me to do about it?" Ayame asked  
"Hire a priest; bless that room first thing in the morning." He said as he faces his computer.  
"I understand Fuyuhiko-sama, sorry for disturbing you." Ayame said as he exit the room

=Next Morning=

The door in the attic opened  
"Akihi-"Misaki didn't finish as he saw a priest enter the room.  
_'What's this?'_ Misaki thought as he looked at the priests' gentle eyes.

Akihiko was going to the attic door. But when he tried to open it, it was locked.  
Haruhiko was on his way to the library and saw Akihiko listening at the door.  
"Akihiko, what are you doing there?" Haruhiko asked  
"Why is this door locked?"  
"I don't know but from what I heard from the servants that room is going to be blessed today. There was a rumor that there's a ghost there" Haruhiko said as he left.  
_'Blessed?' _Akihiko thought.  
Akihiko kept his composure and waited for the door to open.  
After a few minutes, the door opened and the priest left the room.  
Misaki was on the floor slowly fading away.  
Akihiko rushed to Misaki's side and tried to grab Misaki so many times.  
"Damn it…" Akihiko cursed.  
"Akihiko…I never felt so better before…"  
"Misaki…"  
"Maybe it's really my time to go…I've stayed so long here…" Misaki smiled  
"NO! Misaki is my only friend!" Akihiko said as he tried to hug Misaki but his hand only passed him.  
"Akihiko… Don't be selfish your friend Hiroki will be there… And I'm sure time will come…We'll meet once more… That time I'll get to read your finished novels… And next time… **Let me touch you for real**…" Misaki smiled gently as he tried to caress Akihikos' cheek but his hands slowly fading  
"Misaki…"  
"Akihiko….I love…" Misaki wanted to say but he disappeared.  
"Misaki!..." Akihiko shouted as tears formed in his eyes.

_**+After 19 years…+**_

Misaki and Akihiko's "first" meeting

As Akihiko looked at the teens' emerald eyes…he remembered…

And on that snowy night… As he hug Misaki he thought…

'Thank you for being born again... I'll never let you go...I got to touch you for real...'

* * *

It took tooooo long I lost my draft thrice :(( good thing I found it TT TT

thank you for reading it~! I felt like I rushed it waaay too much :P


End file.
